


Brill discovers Undyne's weakness

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [67]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gillplay, Lazy Mornings, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Brill discovers Undyne's weakness during a cuddle fight.





	Brill discovers Undyne's weakness

When she wakes up Undyne blinks against the broad sunlight, slotting through the gaps in the blinds like a sword. She angles her head back out of the way, stretches catlike, tossing her arms out in front of her, arching her back, curling into a little ball, letting out a little contenting growl of satisfaction. She’s so very warm and comfortable and ah! the light is so divine when it isn’t blading into her eyes like that. She wriggles a little, worms her way into the covers, piles up the pillows just the way she likes it, so that she can sort of bury herself like an eel hiding in the rock, closes her eyes, grins to herself, sleep dripping from her mouth like webbed glory off a caught fish.

“You are so cute,” Brill says, and Undyne pops one eye open, glances over. Brill has propped herself up on one elbow, rested her head on her hand, watched her stretch and nuzzle into the pillows, Undyne can tell from the broad smile on Brill’s narrow face, splitting like a shard of moon. Undyne feels herself blush, faintly, but she’s resigned herself by now, she’s used to it. It seems everything Brill does makes her blush, anyway. She is so soft and warm and delicate, Undyne thinks, sweeping her eye down Brill’s bare midriff, eyeing the jutting ridges of her hips. ‘She’s so skinny,’ Undyne thinks, eyeing her ribs, the lines of her stomach. Brill doesn’t have abs, not like Undyne’s; when Undyne lays her hands flat on Brill’s stomach she can feel them, just below the surface, hard and strong and flat, but invisible still. Undyne leans down, kisses Brill’s stomach, and Brill giggles, tries to bat her away. “What are you doing?” she asks, and Undyne glances up, lips still puckered against Brill’s skin.

“Kissing you,” she says.

“It tickles.”

“I’ll tickle you harder!” Undyne roars, pounces on Brill. Brill puts up her arms, tries to ward Undyne off, but Undyne knows all the right places, digs her fingers into Brill’s armpits, into the space between her ribs and her hip, and soon Brill is gasping, laughing too hard to breathe. She has a high, trilling sort of laugh and Undyne smiles reflexively just hearing it. When Brill laughs her eyes crinkle up and she sort of bucks her chest forward. She looks like a little bird, Undyne thinks, and she relents finally, lets Brill catch her breath. She rolls over, nestles into Undyne.

“Well, I suppose I’m awake now,” Brill says, and Undyne snickers.

“Me too,” she says. “And I was so comfy…”

“We could always go back to bed,” Brill suggests, kissing Undyne lightly on the cheek. ‘Oh no,’ Undyne thinks, feeling herself flush. ‘Not again…’

Brill leans in, pokes her nose against Undyne’s cheek and Undyne bites her lip, pretends she doesn’t think it’s cute as heck. “Did you know you blush a lot around me?” Brill asks brightly, racing her fingers over Undyne’s ribs, right where she knows Undyne’s ticklish. Undyne lets out an ungainly squawk of laughter, blushes harder. She ends up curled in a ball against Brill, holding her by the wrists, breathing heavy.

“I never get anything done with you around,” Undyne says, leaning in. Brill’s eyes are wide and green and innocent. She sticks out her lip, pretends to pout, but Undyne leans in, bites her lip, and Brill lets out a shaky breath, kisses her back with gusto. Her lips are soft, Undyne thinks. I wonder if my lips are that soft? This is no time for thinking, though, and as Undyne presses in, she draws her leg up between Brill’s, notching Brill’s knee right over her hip, where they fit together so nicely. She feels like a lioness around Brill, she really does, a big old lioness with scars and stripes and all of the misery worn on her sunken hips. She hasn’t decided what animal to compare Brill to yet, but she feels caged, padding, rippling her muscles to provoke but to prevent harm too. Just looking at Brill makes Undyne want to clutch her to her chest and never let her go. It’s a complicated emotion, one she isn’t quite equipped to process, not quite. She pokes at the edges of it and watches it ripple, that’s all.

While they’re kissing Brill reaches up, lays a hand lightly on Undyne’s neck. By chance her fingers slot in with Undyne’s gills perfectly and she draws it back quickly, and Undyne shudders, lets go of Brill’s lip, leans forward, tries to maintain that fleeting contact. Brill freezes and Undyne freezes and their eyes meet for a moment before Undyne glances away, bites her lip, and Brill starts to apologize, but Undyne rolls over, plugs her lips with another kiss, pins her down. Brill is frowning, cute little wavy ripple in the middle of her forehead, and Undyne nuzzles at it. “What, sprat?” she asks, putting an extra layer of velvet in her voice, and Brill shakes her head slowly.

“Did you…like that?” she asks, hesitant, unsure if it is the right question, and Undyne sighs, peers down at Brill’s stomach, at her milk-white legs, slightly splayed. Undyne can see the rough burst of Brill’s pubic hair pushing against her cotton panties, bites her lip.

“Yeah,” she admits, rolling her neck to the side, stretching her gills out. “Yeah, it feels – really nice.”

“I was afraid I’d hurt you,” Brill says, tracing a finger along Undyne’s bulging forearm. Undyne flexes and Brill pokes – hard as rock, she thinks in mild wonder. Undyne laughs, lays her head on Brill’s chest.

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” Undyne says with a fearless, toothy grin as Brill runs a hand through Undyne’s hair, lank and stringy after she’s slept.

“I hope not,” Brill murmurs, and Undyne frowns.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Brill says. She prods gently at one of Undyne’s gills, watches it contract, feels Undyne shudder, hold her tighter. “So when you say it feels good…”

“Hum?”

“Do you mean, like…sexually good?”

Undyne’s grin flashes. “Why don’t you find out?” she asks, taking Brill’s hand delicately in hers. As she pulls Brill closer to her gills her eyes grow very bright indeed and Brill cannot help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> More gillplay. This one is pretty cute, though, I really like Undyne and Brill's dynamic and I think that this is a perfect example of it - she's more assertive and cute and confident than Alphys is, but there's still that similar vulnerability that Undyne feels, that causes her to act delicately around Brill, whether Brill is conscious of it or not.
> 
> This story is another good example of the understatement I talked about in the previous one, at the end there's no sex scene but they're obviously going to fuck - and it's up to you to imagine it, which I think is hotter than me spelling out everything they're doing.


End file.
